Compounds such as alkylbisaminoalkylethers are often used as polyurethane catalyst or as precursors for the provision of polyurethane catalysts. N,N,N′-trimethylbisaminoethylether (T3MBAEE) is for example an important chemical compound and can be used as a precursor for the manufacturing of catalysts.
In general, blends or mixtures of primary, secondary and tertiary amines are often obtained in industrial processes aimed at providing just one of the above mentioned alkylbisaminoalkylethers. In particular, mixtures of primary amines such as N,N-dimethylbisaminoethylether (T2MBAEE); and secondary amines such as N,N,N′-trimethylbisaminoethylether (T3MBAEE); and tertiary amine such as N,N,N′,N′-tetramethylbisaminoethylether (T4MBAEE), may be obtained. These amines have boiling points fairly close to each other. Thus, any distillative purification of such mixture is extremely difficult.
At present, there is no economically acceptable production process for providing high quantity and high purity N,N,N′-trimethylbisaminoethylether.